


Hello again

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A lot of flash backs, AU, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Hurt / Comfort, I'm Sorry, I'm sorry if things seem slightly out of character, Love squares, Multi, PWP, Planned cuddles, Running, Some Sad shit, You are really important, You don't have name, You were castiel's vessle, alternate univers, don't hurt me, first fic, i guess, once - Freeform, porn with a plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-17 01:14:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2291540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You got away for 3 years. You somehow managed to get an apartment with the money you scrounged up from your previous life on the road. You're going to college. You have a job that can support you.</p>
<p>3 years was all you got.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty much the first thing I've written and posted on the internet. So yeah. If this goes well there will hopefully be more chapters to come. Enjoy.

" Honey, I'm home! " You say as if someone is actually there waiting for you.

You throw your backpack to its usually corner of the living room, sliding out of your leather jacket and tossing it on the couch. Then, you slip into - what you like to call - your kitchen and fetch yourself a Red Bull. You had just come back from a day of non-stop lectures and soon you would have to go to work. You pretty much need all the energy you could get. You stare at the grey and blue can before taking another sip.

" Wish this stuff really did give you wings. " You mutter to yourself, setting it on the counter.

You make your way to your room to change into some sweat pants, a light T-shirt and sneakers. You had about 1 hour before having to leave again and you plan on going for a 15 minute run. It's something you've been doing most of your life, running. Something you have to keep doing. You tie your hair up in a pony tail while you walk back to the kitchen and finish up your Red Bull. After that you toss it in your recycling bin and gather your Ipod and keys to leave. As you set up your Ipod, slipping on an earphone, you hear a knock at your door.

" Coming! " You say setting the electronic back down.

You run to the door when you hear another knock and open it, finding two men. You looked them over, one tall with shoulder length hair and these puppy dog eyes, as if he was trying to say he's sorry. The other male a bit shorter, wearing a leather jacket, jaw clenched. You frown almost instantly, the taller one opening his mouth to say something, but closing it. And you slam the door shut before the other says something. ' Oh _hell_ no. Not today. ' You turn, about to make your way to the window and head down the fire escape. But instead you find yourself bumping into a firm chest and stumbling back against the door. Another male was standing right behind you, wearing a beige raincoat, a suit and a backwards tie. 

You can hear the other males giving a warning that they're coming in, and you're trying to find a way to get through the man in front of you. He has this sort of blank yet apologetic look on his face and you glare at him.

" I'm sorry. " He says, moving you to the side before the other men unlock the door and open it.

They both walk in and close the door. Still holding their expressions from minutes ago. You glare at all of them, a silence kicking in. You're all tense, sorry, waiting for someone to smash the ice.

" What do you guys want. " You say, your voice coming out smaller than you had wanted it to be.

" If you want to cut right to the chase, then-" 

" Dean... " The taller one interrupted.

" Sam. " Dean had said back.

" _______, We need your assistance. " The one right in front of you says, and you shift your gaze to him.

" Castiel's right, and we don't have much time. " Dean says. 

" There's a case here, and you might be next the monsters list. We can't take that chance. " Sam frowns slightly at the thought.

They all look at you like they really do need you. Dean not so much, but you can read through that tough guy act. All three of them around you is overwhelming. Their faces bring back memories you have been trying to store away for so long. 3 years, in fact. You had three years to forget all three of them. 3 years, before they came running back to your door again. 

"Okay. " You say, that frown still on your face. You couldn't say no.


	2. Bait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're going after that son of a bitch and you're bait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright chapter two. Let's get this show on the road.

" So I'm bait? That's fun. " You said, clearly being sarcastic.

" I don't see how that could be fun. In fact, it could be dangerous. " Castiel's head is tilted to the side, confused.

" Have you guys really not taught him sarcasm yet? " You frown at Sam and Dean. " Don't worry Cas, I was only joking. "

" Well that wasn't a very good joke. " The angel shook his head.

Sam and Dean shrug. " We need to focus on the task at hand. " Dean says. " We have a vamp to behead and we can't just sit around. " 

That's what was rolling around your neighborhood. A vampire. They were going after college girls that usually went on nightly jogs. Sadistic bastards. Probably wanted to toy with their prey. You frowned at the thought, Sam noticing and sitting up.

" Don't worry, we'll be right behind you. " He gave you a comforting smile that helped you relax a little. He was pretty good at that, helping you relax.

You nodded and twiddled with your thumbs. Plan was, you'd go out at around 8 pm ( about the time the other girls would go out) and go jogging on the rout the same rout were they found the bodies. Hopefully some creep would come up behind you, chat and try to kill you. You took a deep breath and looked back at Sam, who was trying to see if you were okay. 3 years have past. 3 years without hunting. You have to admit, you're pretty rusty, witch made you worried again. You could still probably kick some ass. But not all of it. You sighed and nodded.

" Alright, sounds like a plan. " You said, and so it began.

 

***

 

You guys sat around your apartment until the time came. Castiel left to do angel stuff and you called out from work, saying you were feeling sick. The boys were sprawled on the couch, drinking a beer you offered them while you waited. You couldn't help but smirk as they began to bicker about something, taming a sip of your beer. As mad as you were at them for breaking their promise of leaving you alone, you still sorta missed them. Arguing with Dean, cuddles with Sam, drinking beer and piging out. It was great.

You noticed Dean look back at you and smile. You rolled your eyes at him in a playful way and he shook his head. Sam pulled out his phone, looking at the time. 7:45. 

" Guys, we should get going. " You and Dean looked at him and nodded.

The brothers got up and Sam grabbed his bag, Dean turning off the TV. You got off the stool you were siting on and slide on a sweater. Then all head out, you beginning to jog to the trail were the girls were vanishing, the boys going into the impala. Man, is that car a sight for sore eyes. After 5 minutes of running you get to the path, the impala waiting near it. You nod at Sam and Dean, them nodding back from behind the car. 

" Don't let me die. " You mutter to yourself, entering the path.

You pass a few other runners that were coming out from said path, looking tired. You breathed in and out, running at a steady pace. You eventually hear some foot steps and glance behind you. You see another runner, tall, a hood over his head. You breath out again and he starts to catch up to you. You run a little faster, worried. But you hear him getting faster, panting. His hood falls and you look back to see his face, angry, fangs out. You are full out running now in panic. He's here and your screwed.

You hear him growl and tackle you, falling and sliding on the ground. He pins your hands above your head, slightly stronger than you. But you kick him in the gut and hear him yelp. You try to get up, but his grip on your ankle keeps you on the floor. You claw at the ground, trying to crawl away as he pulls you towards him. He has you pined again and there's no getting out this time. You look at him eyes wide as he shows his fangs off, about to bite into you. 

This can't be it. It can't...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to leave in a hurry so left on a cliff hanger. Wont be a post for another two days, sorry! But the next one will be good promise.


	3. Thanks for not letting me die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your saved. But things get heated between you and Dean after.

" Dean! " You hear someone say, followed by a heavy foot steps and a hiss from above you.

Sam is standing behind the vampire that had you pinned, grabbing him by the hair. Dean was in front of it, a machete in hand. Before the thing can do anything about it, Dean beheads its. Sam tosses the head to the floor muttering an ' ew ', it's body falling on you. You squirm and shove it off you, sitting up. You stare at the dead body, then at the brothers. Your heart is pounding and you feel like it's gonna burst. 

" Are you okay, _____? " Sam is looking at you, concerned and you nod.

Dean offers you his hand and you take it, getting off the ground. You dust the dirt of your sweat pants and start to walk, but you stumble, feeling a sharp pain in your left leg. You groan, Sam coming by your side and wrapping your arm around his neck. Dean does the same, both of them helping you walk to the impala. Then they help you get in the car and drive off the one of the motels around your neighborhood. There was a silence throughout the ride, all of you happy you weren't dead. They get you into the motel, setting you on a bed, you laying on the crappy mattress. 

" Thanks." You mutter to them, closing your eyes and breathing out.

" Relax for a while okay, we're gonna get Cas. " Sam pats you on the shoulder.

You can hear Dean begin to pray to Castiel, and as soon as he says your name, you hear the flapping of wings somewhere in the room. The angel is at the door and walks towards you with this worried expression. Dean turns around and exchanges glances with Sam, equally amazed at how fast he came to the motel. Dean didn't even get to finish praying. You smile.

" Are badly hurt? " Castiel eyes run over your figure .

" I think I hurt my left leg pretty bad. " You try to move it and hiss at the pain for emphasis.

Castiel nods and places two fingers on your forehead. In an instant, you feel better and sit up. You were always amazed at angel powers. They were probably the coolest thing ever. You stand, able to support yourself pretty damn well. Sam watches and Dean opens a bottle of beer he had gotten while you and Cas were talking. You smile and for the rest of the night all four of you sit around the motel, watching TV and drinking beer. 

" I'm never being bait for you guys ever again. " You joke, taking a sip of your beer. 

 

***

 

After a while, Castiel had gone back to deal with Heaven stuff and Sam went off to buy food. You and Dean had sat on the couch, still watching TV and drinking beer. Occasionally, you both had playful arguments and talked. He turned to you seriously this time, though. You raised a brow at him, setting your 5th bottle of beer on the table. 

" What? " You say.

" What are you gonna do now? " Dean watches you, jaw tight.

" What do you mean? " 

" Well you get back to hunting again. " He begins. " Why not come with us? "

" I can't go with you. I have a life, Dean. I was happy for a long while, you know." You frown.

" But we need you with us, it could be like the old times. All of us on the road, together. We won't be using you as bait anymore, promise. "

" You sure? Because you guys aren't really good at keeping promises. " You fold your arms. 

He frowns at you now. " We needed you, _____. If we didn't kill it, it would have taken more people!"

" I could have died back there! " You raise your voice at him.

" You would have died anyway! " He raises his voice just as loud.

" I'm not doing this... " 

You get up, taking your sweater and heading for the door. But Dean bolts up after you grabbing your arm. He looks at you as if he really does need you, like he wont leave without you. But that can't be right? You try and pull your arm away, but his grip only gets tighter. He's gone this long, why does he need you now? 

" Please.. " He says barely above a whisper

" Dean I - " You're barely able to finish your sentence before your lips are met with his. They are softer than you had imagined.

When he pulls away, he presses his forehead against yours. 

" Please. " He repeats. 

Well now you have to go.


	4. So you stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> looks like you're staying with the boys after all.

" you cheated..." You frown at him, burying your head in his chest with a huff. " Now I have to go."

He pulls you close for a hug and you could almost sense him smiling in relief. " I was afraid you'd still say no." 

You look up at him, smiling. You can't help it, he has that affect on you. He places a kiss on your forehead and you both walk over to the couch again. Dean sits down and you sit next to him. Though it was more like laying on him, though he didn't seem to mind. 

" So, you're gonna get your stuff tomorrow?" 

You nod, yawning and covering your mouth. " Yeah, pretty much." 

Dean pulls you closer to him and the both of you watch TV until you fall asleep, you on his lap, him holding you like you're gonna drift away from him if he doesn't. Eventually Sam gets home, turning off the TV. Then he goes to sleep himself. 

That's how it started.

 

****

 

Dean and you had woke up when Sam had just come back from his morning run. You couldn't help but giggle at the fact that Sam had become all about keeping fit. And you seriously couldn't stop yourself from laughing when he did his stretches right after. After doing morning stuff, Dean had dropped you off at your apartment to get some stuff you found essential. Some clothes, a hair brush, tooth brush ect. You'd be on the road again, constantly. Once you guys had returned to the motel, Sam was ready to leave and Castiel was there, insisting on traveling with you. So, you, Sam, Dean and Castiel were off. Castiel and You in the back seat of the Impala, Sam and Dean in the front. Dean hadn't lied. It was gonna be just like the old times.

 

****

You guys eventually arrive at their safe house and Sam shows you were everything is. Its actually not that bad. In fact you marvel at everything they have in there. The books, the old machines. Plus the water pressure in the showers are amazing. After the tour, he takes you to the main room, where Cas and Dean were at. 

" This place is sweet. " 

" Right? The water pressure in this place is amazing. " Dean smiles at you, and you smile back.

" That's the same thing I thought. " You giggle.

" You're really lucky you get to stay here. " 

You look at him a bit seriously now, raising a brow. " What? "

Dean exchanges glances with Sam and looks back you. " It's only because we thought you should take a break. " Sam says behind you. 

" Plus we need someone to hold the house down. " Dean makes his way back into the conversation. " And we'd thought you be good on research duty, since we have to do a job... " He adds quietly. 

" Hold on a minute. Don't you think I should go with you? To get back in shape?" 

" We need someone to hold the house down, and who else is gonna give us info when we need it? " Dean looks at you, and you look back at him expectantly. He knows what you want, and you're the only one who can make him say it. 

" Please. " He mutters, frowning. 

" Okay, I guess.. " You smirk and you can see Sam do the same.

Once they got everything ready to go, Sam said good bye and went out the door quickly. Dean was glaring at Sam while he walked out the door, before looking at you. 

" Oh and by the way, " Dean was walking towards the door as he talked. " We were worried you're gonna get out and come after us so Castiel is gonna be here and make sure you don't do go anywhere, bye see ya." 

" Wait what? "

He closed the door and as If on cue, you heard a flap of wings behind you. You frowned.

" Son of a bitch Dean! "


	5. History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You think about the history between you and Cas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the late post lately. School's been taking its toll on me so I wasn't able to write.  
> Now on there's gonna be post on Fridays, Saturdays and Sundays/ whenever I can during the week.

You turn to face Castiel who was looking at you with his infamous confused look. You huff and fold your arms.

" So you're my babysitter, huh?" You start walking to the kitchen as you talk. 

" Yes, I suppose you can say that. Dean seems to use that term a lot." He scratches the back of his neck. 

You open the fridge and pull out a beer. " Want one?" You look at Cas and see him nod, so you pull out another beer. You close the fridge and lean on it, tossing Castiel a bottle. He catches it and opens it as you do the same. You both are silent for a while. It's actually been a long time since you've been alone together. Just you and him. Usually the Winchester's would be here, making conversation. But now it was you and him. It's funny, actually, because you've known each other for so long.

***

 

You've known him since your were a baby. You see, your mom had died when she gave birth to you and so you only had your dad. No other sibling you knew of. No aunts or uncles. Just you and your dad against the world. After you were two and you knew how to talk much better, you used to look at the ceiling, saying the names Gabby and Cassy. Making grabby hands at the air. He thought it was adorable. But, if he only knew it was just an Archangel and Angel on your shoulders.

This would keep happening to you 'till you were about 5. The angels would talk to you and you wouldn't move a muscle, wouldn't even flinch. That supposed to be deafening sound and that blinding light, never affected you for some reason. But your dad was only human and died, catching them talk to you. Eyes and insides turned to goo. You were way too young understand, and of course, there would be hunters on your case. He had thought you have done it, wanted to kill you, but found out it was a loss case. Nothing that could have done so. Didn't know it was an angel. 

The hunter had also figured that he should take you in too and after a while, you started calling him dad. So, he raised you as a hunter. Traveling, staying weird motels and hotels, constantly being the new kid, stuff like that. After you were 16, he would take you on ride-a-longs, keep you in the car. On one of the cases, you met the love of your life. A familiar, usually hanging by witches. But you weren't a witch, so, you never really understood. But he was meant for you, you had that connection and you let him in. Your familiar was named Sebastian and he was this adorable pure bred Savannah cat. You dad had let you keep him, and when he was gone, he would be in his human form and talk to you about stuff. Whatever was on your mind.

When you were old enough, your dad had let you have a hunting career of your own. Therefore, you and Sebastian became hunters together. Always had each others back. Even broke a few rules. It was great. You and him would celebrate after each case. You had him to cry on when you felt like shit on some cases, when you had nightmares. 

Then the apocalypse started happening. You heard more about Sam and Dean on the news, plus there were more demons around. They thought you were important for some reason, so there were now demons after you. Then, said demons killed you dad and later on, the only thing you had left. Just when you thought things couldn't get any worse. Oh how you were wrong. 

Finally, you had gotten desperate. You knew about the cross roads demon, decided to make a deal. You wanted Sebastian back for your soul. You needed someone. You couldn't be alone. Not at a time like this. The fact was, the demon was almost glad to make a deal with you, and just as you were going to seal the deal with a fiery kiss, someone had stopped it all. You were pushed away from the demon and the demon lit up with a pure white light. Then that someone had stepped to the side. 

You were shocked, running to the dead demon on the ground. Shaking it, begging it to wake up because it was your only hope. It was gone and the man was still standing there. Angry, you walked towards him, grabbed him by the collar of his suit.

" Who the hell are you? Why did you do that? " You shook him a little but he stood there, still, a deadpan look on face. 

" My name is Castiel, I couldn't let you sell your soul. " Oh, he had you by the moment he said his name. You started banging on his chest, punching and screaming, and he took it, he stood there and let you.

" Where the hell were you all that time!? Why are you here now!? You should have stayed away, you should have minded your own business! " You kept beating on him until your fist were sore, tears streaming down your face. " I needed you, damn it!" You slow down, the sadness overwhelming the anger. " Why?" Was all you could ask, over and over. And he would stand there, letting you cry on him, listening to all the curses, listening to all the sobs, listening to your muttering. 

" I'm sorry. " He would mutter every time, looking at you with those blue eyes that could practically say it for him. " I'm sorry. "

" I am so sorry "


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Cas hang out, time passes and you get drunk off your ass.

You snap out of what seemed like a movie, looking back back at your beer, then at Castiel. He was standing there, taking a swig of his beer, looking at the ground with this ashamed look on his face. You curse at yourself, forgetting about the fact he can read minds with his angel mojo. He looks up at you, opening his mouth to say something, but he closes it. You chew on your lip and walk over to him. You set your beer on the counter and give him a hug. He looked at you, surprised and you just looked up at him with a smile. 

" Lets have a great time, okay?" You saw him nod and smile back at you.

" Yes, I'd like that." He was a little less tense and you both walked to the main room.

From there on, you both would talk for hours, him telling you about what happened while you were gone for those three years. You told him what you were doing and you both smiled and laughed at some of the stories. Some time that night, Sam had called to ask you to do some research. So, the rest of the night you were doing research. When you were done, you sighed to yourself, finishing your 4th bottle of beer. You stretched in your chair, yawning. 

" Hey, Cas, " You called out to the angel who was in the other room and had appeared in front of you.

" Can you call the boys and tell them that their looking for this thing right here?" You point at a word on the book you were reading and he nods.

" I'm going to bed, okay? " You get up and start walking towards your room. 

" Alright. " You hear him say as he starts dialing Sam's number.

Now that that's done, you enter your room and change clothes to some boxers you bought for yourself ( because wow comfort ) and large shirt. Then you settled in bed and fell asleep.

 

***

 

This is how it was for about 2 days until it happened. There was no more beer. Of course, it would be 15 times simpler to just go out for a supply run. But, it was getting pretty boring around the bunker. I mean, even Cas was popping in and out, getting away for a while. That doesn't mean you should just stay in all the time right? So, you waited until about 9 pm to get out. Cas was out, and you slipped on a nice black dress and some heels. Then you exit the bunker, leaving Cas a note that said you went on a supply run and you'd be right back.

You were not, right back.

In fact, you were gone for 2 hours. At first you decided you were just gonna go to the bar, play some pool, drink some beer. But then, you decided to get smashed and mack on the hot guy in the corner of the bar. After that, you drove home because you convinced yourself you were sober enough to drive. You were sorta right, though, you did pass a few stop signs, only because no one was there. When you finally got to the bunker, you got out of the car, heels in hand and walked barefoot to the entrance. Once you had got in, you were greeted by an angry Dean and Castiel. 

" No need to throw a surprise party." You said with a smirk, walking to the main room and putting your heels down. Dean got up and followed you, folding his arms, Castiel doing the same. You smelled like another man and alcohol. 

" So where's the beer? Did you chug it on your way back?" Dean frowned.

You ignored his question, wobbling to the kitchen and getting some water. " Where's Samantha? Was he not invited?" Your words came out slurred.

" He's doing some more research. But that's not the point." You could see Castiel frown a bit.

" Why do you smell like another man?" Cas interrupted, taking a step towards you.

You take a sip of your water, seeing Dean look at Cas and back at you. " That's not the point either, the point is you left without permission and your drunk off your ass."

You stand up straight, putting a hand on your hip. " I'm am not drunk!" You lean forward a bit.

" Alright lets see about that." You, Dean and Castiel walk to the shooting range, and Dean hands you a gun. 

" You know the drill." He says looking at you. You scoff and point at the target. " Easy." You shoot twice, on bullet goes to the head, the other to the chest where the targets heart should be. You put your hand on your hip, looking at Dean. He is clearly taken aback, eye brows raised. 

" Just go shower and sleep." He grumbles. 

" Okay dad." You smile and chuckle, walking back to get your heels then to your room.

 

***

 

The next morning you wake up to a throbbing pain in your head and the need to throw up. You run to the bathroom, kneeling at the toilet bowl and relieving yourself. So you drank a lot yesterday. This is what happens. Once you're done doing what you do in the bathroom. You walk to the kitchen in the large T-shirt and boxers you always wore at night. 

" Morning, sunshine." You heard Dean say from the kitchen and you could almost smell that smirk on his face.

Sam was going through books and Castiel was sitting in the main room. You went into the kitchen, where Dean was making fried eggs, bacon and toast. He set a plate for you on the counter while you got a pill for your head ache and some coffee. 

Once you were done scarfing down your food, Dean came into the room and sat in front of you. 

" So, I've decided the first part of your punishment for what you did yesterday." He starts and you raise your eyebrows. 

" Yeah? And what's it gonna be?" You look up at him.

" Your gonna sit out for the next 10 cases." 

" Wait what? You can't do that." You frown and well you would have gotten up but you really didn't want to. " Yes we can. And Cas is gonna decide the second part of your punishment."

" That is so unfair." You pout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so there's gonna be some smut after this chapter, hope you're exited

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's short but there is more to come. Hope you liked it.


End file.
